


Ten Years Later

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Character Study, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Future Fic, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post-Series, Short, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: At the Grand Prix Final in 2026, Victor watches Yuri win a bronze medal and marvels at how much he's changed.





	Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Any, any, ten years later and I don't know who you are anymore."

At the Grand Prix Final in 2026, Victor watches Yuri win a bronze medal. At twenty-five years old, the younger Russian has already announced his plans to retire after this season, and Victor can't help but think back to ten years ago, watching Yuri make his senior debut.

Back then, he'd been a surly teenager, outraged by everything from not always having his way in his programs to learning his heroes were less than perfect – not least of all getting anything other than first place at a competition. Victor can still remember quite clearly the photograph from his first Skate America and the petulant look on his face as he didn't even bother holding up his second place medal.

He's grown so much since then, in his skating as much as his attitude. Now the expression on his face is a sincere smile as he holds up the third place medallion with pride, satisfied with the work he's done and glad to have landed on the podium at all in his last chance at the Grand Prix. In between photos, he congratulates the two younger men who have placed above him, one of them a fellow Russian, genuine happiness on his face as he looks at the future of their sport. Of course he feels the bittersweetness of not placing higher, but it doesn't drag at him and make him bitter like it had for years when he was young.

Victor claps and cheers loudly, Yuuri doing the same beside him, as Yuri's name is called and he steps forward for solo pictures, the Russian flag proudly draped across his shoulders. The screens above the rink show a replay of his free skate, and he's every bit as graceful as he's always been, minus the growing pains when he'd hit puberty, and even stronger and more skilled. Victor actually has to brush a tear from his eye as he sees the emotion on his one-time student's face, his own green eyes shining. Victor had loved ill-mannered teenage Yuri every bit as much as he adores the mature man before him, but if you had shown him this skater back then, he never would have believed they were one and the same. And then, as now, he would have been so happy to be wrong.


End file.
